Wouldn't You?
by emma-or-zuzu
Summary: A Klaine story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Emma. This is my first fanfiction, it might take me awhile to get into it. Let me know if you like it!

* * *

><p>Blaine scanned the cafeteria and wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of the tan corduroy slacks his mother had bought him, special, for his first day at McKinley High School. The fact that he was a junior, so technically an upperclassman, didn't keep him feeling like a scared freshman, awkward and nervous. His adam's apple jumped with relief when he saw an empty table wedged into the far corner of the packed cafeteria. He sat down and pulled his brown-bagged lunch out of his navy blue messenger bag.<p>

Blaine was midway through an embarrassing to eat cucumber his mom had packed him, when he felt the bench he was sitting on shift. "Hi. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Can I sit here?" Asked a voice somewhere to Blaine's left. "Sure, go ahead." Blaine murmured, keeping his head down and blushing. A few silent seconds passed. "Uh... You do have a name, don't you?" The voice asked. "Sorry, I'm Blaine," he said, and fumbled with the cucumber so he could extend his hand for a shake.

Blaine glanced up so he could see what unfortunate classmate had chosen to sit near his uncool self. He did a glaringly obvious double take when he saw that the boy who grasped his clammy hand was not a student who looked like he could be the poster child of the computer club. No, the pale, slender fingers encircling his own belonged to a delicate but chiseled guy, with beautiful eyes. Blaine couldn't tell exactly what their color was. He was wearing a cheerleading uniform. "You're on the cheerios?" Blaine managed feebly. "Yeah, I'm the only male member in the history of the squad." Kurt proclaimed, clearly proud of the fact. "And you're that new kid, I presume. Anderson, right?" "Yeah. Blaine." said Blaine, then mentally bonked himself on the head for repeating his name like a spaz.

Kurt snorted, but not in a mean way. His pale eyes were full of mirth. "Well, Blaine Anderson, as student body president, it's my job to make all newbies feel welcome here at good ol' McKinley." Kurt told Blaine with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh." Blaine's heart sank. He'd thought, for a minute, that Kurt had actually wanted to be friends or something. He could feel his heart in his stomach. Of course this beautiful boy wouldn't actually want anything to do with dorky Blaine Anderson.

Blaine snapped back to reality when he realized that Kurt had just asked him a question. "What did you say? Sorry, it's loud in here." "I just wanted to know if you'd want to... um, come see us cheer some time after school this week. Me, and the Cheerios. We've got a pretty cool number in the works." Blaine felt kind of bad, because he knew he was a total charity case. Why else would Kurt Hummel, a cheerleader, talk to him? "Okay, sounds great." Blaine said warily. He surreptitiously shoved the cucumber back into his lunch sack.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going well for Kurt Hummel at the end of Sophomore year: he had a huge group of friends who did stuff, like… well, they did stuff, though lately they hadn't been including Kurt as much. He had a semi-cool dad and a dead mom (he did not remember her, though), he was a shoo-in for Student Body President, and best of all—he was on the Cheerios, Sue Sylvester's elite cheer squad, the most exclusive activity at McKinley.

Getting on the Cheerios had scored Kurt major points with the dudes at first. They'd tease him about partaking in such a feminine sport (usually with cruder language than that), but Kurt knew they thought it was cool of him to be surrounded by hot chicks all day. Kurt thought so, too. They'd all go to the local nail salon after practice and get pedicures while reading _Seventeen_ magazine and drinking frappucinos and sometimes they had sleepovers and watched _Clueless. _

Around the same time that Kurt realized he was more attracted to Josh than Cher, his guy "friends" caught on, too. Kurt was no longer welcome in the social circle of jocks he'd been used to, and while hanging out with the girls was fun, Kurt was starting to miss testosterone.

He wanted a guy friend.

Kurt was rusty at the whole "friend making" thing, so he walked into the cafeteria on his first day back with trepidation. Then he spotted a guy sitting in the corner. He was awkwardly between groups, though obviously alone, and all "geeked out" for the first day of school. Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the shock of dark, curly hair, the nervous eyes, the dorky outfit… In a split second he was over by the newbie. "Hi. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Can I sit here?"


End file.
